Total Drama return to the island
by EnderDragonsKid
Summary: This is Total Drama Season 6. New Cast, New Challenges!
1. Accepting OCS! episode 0 part 1

**Disclaimer:** This Series is instead of Pahkitew island and TDAS's ending so wawanackwa is still around. I do not own Total Drama series or any OCs. All OCs are fanmade so don't complain to me if you don't like one.

—

"Hey, Chris McLean here! And me and Chef are back on wawanackwa for our sixth season of Total Drama! We will have 16 new competitors and a bunch of new Challenges! Send OCS by using the application form below. Chris Mclean out."

You don't have to fill in the ones with *

**Name**

**Stereotype**

**Gender**

**Hair Style**

**Hair Color**

***Hair Accessories**

**Eye Color**

**Skin Color**

**Height**

**Weight**

**Clothes**

**Swimwear**

***Jewelry**

***Disorder**

**Personality**

***Secret**

**Weakness**

**Strength ( And not "He/She will never lose")**

**Likes**

**Dislikes**

**Does the character want a lovelife?**

***What type?(Fit, Caring etc**

**I AM NO LONGER ACCEPTING OCS!**


	2. Whos in so far? Episode 0 part 2

"Is this thing on?" Chris asked

"Yes it is Chris, now you can start." Chef replied.

"Good, Hello TD fans! Its me, your favourite host here with Chef with me. I have had 24 application forms given to me, but I've only accepted twelve so far, I need more or there's no Total Drama! So here's who's in so far."

Dylan Cotterson

Gary Davis

Riccardo Encina

Lawrence Albert

Alexis Daniels

Nicole Wesley

Alison Michelle

Maria Santiago

Kate Hudson

Dusk Riffen

Dee Flannigan

Laura Johnson

**I'm still accepting OCS but they're boy Ocs I'm Accepting**


	3. Deadly Dodgeballs! Episode 1 part 1

Chris is standing on the docks of Wawanackwa waiting for the contestants to arrive.

"Hello Total Drama Fans! Chris McLean here for the very first episode of, Total Drama Return To The Island! We have 16 new cast mates with a whole new set of Challenges! Lets see if anyone gets hurt on Total! Drama! Return to the Island!" Chris McLean, the host, announced

The theme song plays.

"OK, so our first contestant coming off the boat is... Dylan Cotterson! Hey dude, you excited?" Chris asked.

"Yeah! Definitely! I watched this show since it started! I hope I win!" Dylan replied.

"Yeah yeah whatever Optimistic Dreamer, just stand over there, our second contestant is Gary Davis!"

"Hi Chris, I'm gonna win!" Gary said.

"Everyone says that, Stand with Dylan over there. Our next contestants are Ricardo Encina and Andy Taylor!"

Hi Chris!" Andy said cheerfully.

"Well, your cheerful, " Remarked Ricardo.

Next up is Damian Sanders and Jack Brown!"

"Where do we stand?" Jack asked

"Over with the others, and the final two boys are Lawrence Albert and Dee Flanagan!"

"Not to be rude or anything but what type of names Dee?" Lawrence said.

"Yes I thought that Dee was a Girl , the first 2 girls are Carly Teton and Laura Johnson!"

"Cool! I'm on the show!" Carly Chorused.

"The next two Competitors are Alexis Daniels and Nicole Wesley!"

Damian's Eyes widened at Alexis.

"Uhh hi guys" Alexis said quietly.

Confession Cam:

Damian: That Alexis Girl is hot!

"The next two girls are Maria Santiago and Allison Michelle!"

"Hi!-"

"The Final people are... Dusk Riffen and Kate Hudson!" Chris Interrupted.

"Hi everyone!" Beamed Kate.

"Now listen up, campers! I have a challenge for you all! Its Dodgeball!"

"What's the Catch?" Dylan questioned

"You know me too well! Each time a ball hits someone, it has a surprise in it!"

"Is it explosives?" Carly asked.

"Maybe, I'm going to put you in your teams. If I call out your name, you will stand over there, got it?"

"Yes!" Everyone said in unison.

"Carly, Dylan, Alexis, Riccardo, Laura, Jack, Maria and Lawrence, you are the Leaping Leopards!"

Confession Cam:

Jack: I'm a leopard? I hate spots!

"Everybody else is a hyper hyena!"

Confession Cam:

Alexis: that Damian is kind of cute. I wish he was on my team.

Damian:I'm not on Alexis team? Awww I mean whatever.

"Watch the challenge after the break on Total! Drama! Return to the island!"


	4. Deadly Dodgeballs! Episode 1 part 2

"Everyone follow me," Chris said.

Everyone followed Chris tand he Dodgeball court.

"OK, Leopards on the left, Hyenas on the right, now go before I throw a ball at you."

Everyone dashed to their sides of the court

"3, 2, 1, Go!" Chef Counted down.

Dylan and Maria picked up balls for the Leopards while Gary, Kate and Damian picked up balls for the Hyenas.

Riccardo threw his ball at Alison and got her out.

"Alison is out!"

Gary threw his ball at Dylan and it covered him in ash.

"Dylan is out!"

Dylan gave his ball to Riccardo.

"I hope my team win!" Dylan said cheerfully

Kate threw her ball at Lawrence and it exploded in his face.

Confession Cam:

Lawrence: ow

Maria threw her ball at Andy but he caught it.

"Andy is out!"

"How? I caught it!" Andy argued.

"You touched it. Now throw it back to Maria."

Maria caught it and threw it at Kate.

"Hey! You cheated!" Kate shouted.

"Did not!" Screamed Maria.

"Kate is out! Looks like another Courtney and Gwen."

Damian threw his ball at Alexis.

"Take that you stupid little girl! Your out!" Damian taunted.

Confession Cam:

Andy:I thought Damian liked Alexis. Oh shoot! He was going to manipulate her!

Alexis:he doesn't like me (sniff).

Damian: noooooo why did I say that! Well, its time to say bye to the good me.

She sat down and Andy slides next to her.

"Hey it's OK, he was going to use you anyway, he's a lying, no-good backstabber." Andy said as he comforted her.

"Really?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah really!"

Confession Cam:

Damian: That freak Andy is taking my girl!

Alexis: I think I might have a crush on Andy!

Jack and Carly picked up two of the three balls left while Dusk picked up the last ball.

Carly threw the ball at Dee and it exploded.

"Boom!" Carly squealed.

"Dee is out!"

Dusk threw her ball at Maria and she started to sneeze and cough.

"That one had pepper in, Maria is out!"

"Yes!" Kate hissed.

"Ha! After this everyone will know who the real villain is!" Jack whispered.

Jack threw the ball harder than anyone has on the game and it hit Gary in the stomach and winded him.

Gary fell to the floor.

"That ball was the hardest on the challenge. Gary is out!"

"Ha ha ha ha!" Jack laughed.

Five more balls rolled onto the court.

Riccardo and Laura grabbed a ball for the leopards and Dusk, Damian and Nicole grabbed balls for the Hyenas.

Nicole threw her ball at Jack and it hit him in the crotch and made him squeal.

"Jack is out!"

Dusk threw her ball at Carly and it exploded.

"Ouch, that explosive hurt."

"Carly is out!"

Both Riccardo and Laura threw their balls and hit both Dusk and Nicole.

"Dusk and Nicole are out!"

Damian threw the last ball and hit Laura.

"Laura is out!"

Both Riccardo and Damian were given a ball each.

"Alright! Throw your balls in 3,2, 1, go!" Chef counted down

Damian dodged Riccardo's ball while he hit Riccardo with his ball.

"Riccardo is out! The Hyenas win the first challenge! Leopards, see you at elimination tonight."

Elimination Cam:

Riccardo: Lawrence.

Alexis: Laura.

Dylan: Lawrence.

Maria: Alexis.

Lawrence:Dylan.

Jack: Lawrence. At least Dylan did something.

Laura: Lawrence.

Carly:Definitely Lawrence.

"OK leopards, since you lost, one of you will be going home tonight. Here's the votes. Riccardo. Maria. Jack. Carly. Laura and Dylan. Alexis and Lawrence, one of you are going home. Alexis, your here because you actually trusted Damian. Lawrence you're here because you did nothing in the challenge. The final marshmallow goes to... Alexis! Lawrence, your taking the boat of shame."

Lawrence was just about to get on the boat when Chris pushed him in.

"What challenges will we see, who will go out on the next episode of Total! Drama! Return of the Island!"


	5. Radioactive Race! Episode 2 part 1

"Last time on Total Drama, the Hyenas hagoiastonishing victory at the dodgeball arena their prize being a stay in the All-star hotel. While the Leopards prize was a Elimination voting out Lawrence. What challenge will we see today? Will Maria and Kate ever stop arguing? And who will be voted out on Total! Drama! Return the Island!"

Theme song plays

"Wakey wakey, eggs and cakey! Get down to the Dinner hall for breakfast!" Chris shouted through the Megaphone.

There was some groans coming from the Cabin.

Once everyone was in the Dinner hall Chef started handing out the usual slop and went down the queue until it got to Gary.

"I refuse to eat this slop. Give me some bacon and eggs." Gary grumbled.

"Sorry, no can do, I'd get fired if I do." Chef answered.

**"All campers meet me at the edge of the woods for your next challenge!"**

After everyone arrived, Chris explained the challenge.

"You wil have to walk through the woods to reach the cliff, the first team to meet me at the bottom will receive a prize to help with the next challenge. The losers might lose a member."

Everyone dashed into the forest. Some going alone while some walk In groups.

Carly was walking alone when Dylan joined her.

"Hi Dylan!" Carly said cheerfully.

"Hi Carly, what do you think Chris put in this forest?" Dylan asked.

"No idea, but probably explosives!" Carly squealed.

"OK, you like explosives don't you." Dylan said, stating the obvious.

"Like them? No, love them? Yes!"

They stopped when a giant mutant maggot stopped them.

" I hope it doesn't kill us!" Gulped Dylan.

"I'll kill it with explosives!" Carly screamed as she searched her pockets.

"Help!" Dylan cried as it was about to swallow him.

"Dylan!" Carly shouted.

Carly ran and pushed Dylan out of the way making her land on top of him.

"Oh err.. Sorry" Carly stuttered as she jumped off him, blushing.

"Thanks Carly." Dylan smiled, also blushing.

"I need to blow up a Monster now," Carly said as she tossed a grenade into the maggots mouth.

It exploded and Carly and Dylan was covered in maggot slime.

"Eww!" Both said in unison.

Dusk, Kate and Alison were walking together.

"So err... What do you like doing as a hobby?" Kate asked trying to start a conversation.

"I love science!" Alison sang.

"So thats why your in a labcoat. I like listening to music such as Ghost Town" Dusk replied.

"Do you have any boys your interested in?"

"No. I'm only in to win." Alison answered.

"What, are we playing 20 questions now? And no."

Confession Cam:

Dusk: I can't let them know i'm lesbian! Oh crap! I just told Chris!

Chris: Did she just say she's a lesbian? We've had Noah kiss a boy, but not a girl kiss a girl!

Alison was just about to step in some Toxic waste when Dusk warned her.

"Alison! Watch out! Toxic Waste!"

"How do we get round this?" Kate asked.

"Climb the trees? No wait! I'll build a automatic bridge builder!" Alison suggested.

"Well, if you can, do it!"

Alison got to work. After some time she built it.

"Quick, now run across we're probably last." Kate said.

As soon as all three made it across, the bridge melted into the waste.

"Its a good job we made it across!" Dusk said relieved.


	6. Radioactive Race! Episode 2 part 2

Andy was walking alone when Damian jogged past him.

"Move out the way dweeb. I'm winning." Damian snarled as he pushed Andy out the way.

"You know its not a solo race." Andy mentioned.

"Yeah, whatever." Damian mumbled as he sped off. Andy didn't know that someone- or something was following him.

"What's his- what the hell is that?!" Andy screamed as Fang closed up on him.

Confession Cam:

Andy: (he's covered in scratches and bruises.) What was that? And what is Damian's problem?

When Damian arrived Gary and Dee were waiting for his team. As he turned around to look at the forest three other people from his team arrived.

"6 people have made it for the Hyenas and 2 people have made it for the Leopards!" Chris announced.

"Where are they?" Asked Maria.

"I have no idea." Replied Riccardo.

Suddenly Carly and Dylan came out the forest.

"OK that's four of us, where are the other three?" Riccardo moaned.

back with the Hyenas, Nicole made it out.

"now we need to wait for The Dweeb, Andy. If we lose I'm voting him off."

"Oh! Here's the final three!"

Riccardo was right. Laura, Jack and Alexis came walking out of the forest.

"Looks like the Leopards have won there first challenge!" Chris announced

Andy came crawling out on his hands and feet all battered and bruised.

"Ha ha ha ha! what happened Dweeb?" Damian laughed. Everyone on his team and Alexis gave him a glare.

"OMG Andy are you ok?" Alexis asked.

"Elimination time! Every episode a person from the losers team will be evicted to go to Boney Island. They will go to spend a night looking for a Invincibility statue."

**Elimination Cam:**

Gary: For Elimination Damian. For Eviction Dee.

Dee: Damian for elimination and me for eviction.

Damian: Andy for elimination, Alison for eviction.

Alison: for elimination: Damian. for eviction: Dee.

Dusk: Damian is going out. Kate is going to Boney Island.

Kate: Damian. And Dee for Eviction.

Nicole: Goodbye Damian and see you later Dee.

Andy: Damian and Dee.

"Ok, A marshmallow for Gary, Dee, Alison, Dusk, Kate and Nicole. Damian and Andy have got at least 1 vote each. the last person safe is ... Andy! Goodbye Damian. Dee, you are going to Boney Island for the night."


	7. Sharing Secrets! episode 3

"Last time on Total Drama, the remaining teens did a walk through Wawanackwa Woods. Andy made a furry friend, Damian took the boat of shame and Dee went statue hunting. Who will be voted off? Will Dee gain Invincibility? And will Alexis get over Damian? Find out on this episode of Total! Drama! Return to the Island!"

Theme song plays

Dee was on Boney Island when he saw the statue.

"Score!" Dee shouted.

He was just about to grab it when Chef pulled him back.

"Times up,"

"Come on! I just about had it!" Dee moaned.

"I've just about had it with you. I'm taking you back ."

Back at camp, Everyone was getting up.

"Wake up campers! Dee is back from Boney Island!"

" I'm back! I didn't get the statue though." Dee said.

"Well, you tried dude, better luck next time." Andy said cheerfully.

"Listen up campers! Its challenge time! This challenge will share your biggest secrets to the world. The Interns have built two cabins in the woods, you will meet an ex competitor from the past seasons."

Both teams went to their cabins. The hyenas met Scott while the leopards met Duncan.

"Ok, Carly, who will go mad if their stressed?" Duncan asked.

Errr...Maria?"

"Nope, Dylan. Alexis, who is secretly evil?"

Evil? Hmm, Jack?"

Confession Cam:

Jack: what? How'd they know?

"Laura, who sleeps in cookie monster boxers?"

"Riccardo!" Riccardo started blushing.

Confession Cam:

Riccardo: is she a perv or what? She said it like its obvious!

"Correct! Maria, who- OMG! Dude you have a crush on her? Scott would kill you!"

"OK, its gotta be a boy. Lemme guess Jack?"

Confession Cam:

Jack: Why me again?

"Good, your team has three points."

"Allison, who has a cat called mittens?" Scott asked

"Why would a boy have a cat called mittens? So I think Kate."

"Wrong Its Gary! OK, Dusk, who is playing they're self stupid?"

"Nicole looks stupid so... Nicole?"

"Correct! Kate who sings Frank Ocean songs in the shower?"

"Well, Dee likes singing, so I guess Dee."

Confession Cam:

Dee: I hate this game.

"Nice. Andy, who is homosexual?"

Confession Cam:

Dusk: I knew they would find out one day (sigh,)

"Someone is gay? Is it Gary?"

"What? No!" Gary Denied.

"Nope, its... I'm not gonna say it-"

Confession Cam:

Dusk: phew!

"Actually I might! Its dusk!"

Everyone gasps. Dusk sighs.

Confession Cam:

Dusk: I hate Scott. I'm probably out if we lose.

"Team Hyenas have lost! Meet me at the camp fire!" Chris Announced.

Elimination Cam:

Kate: I thourght Dusk was freinds with me! She would probably try kiss me. I'm voting her off. And for eviction I'll vote for Andy.

Andy: Sorry Dusk but your out. I'm voting for Kate to go to boney.

Dee: I'll vote Dusk out. I'll send Kate to boney.

Nicole: Bye Dusk. See ya later Andy.

Gary: Soz dusk but your going. I'll vote for Kate to go to boney.

Alison: bye dusk and I'll send Andy for boney.

Dusk: I've seen the votes. I'm changing 'em. I'll send Kate home and me for eviction.

"OK! The votes are cast! Gary, Alison, Dee, Nicole and Andy. You lot are safe. Dusk and Kate. You both have at least one vote each-"

"Goodbye you weird lesbo!" Kate mocked.

"As I was saying, Kate, you are ... Eliminated!"

What?! You all voted for me?!"

"Interns, grab her and take her on to the boat. As for boney island, Dusk. Your going"

"Let go of me! You will pay dusk! You will pay!"

"Who will be eliminated next? How will everybody react to Dusk? And will Kate ever get revenge? Find out on the next episode of Total! Drama! Return to the Island!"


	8. Cruel Consuming! Episode 4 part 1

Last time on total drama, Kate was unfairly voted out, we found out that Dusk is a-unmentionable and that she changed the votes, find out what happens next on total! Drama! Return to the Island!

Theme song plays

**Dear mum and Dad I'm doing fine,**

Damian is shown pushing Andy off the big Cliff

**You guys are on my mind.**

Kate is arguing with Maria

**You asked me what I want I wanted to be,**

Riccardo presses a button inside Chris's Tent.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see.**

The button was an explosive and Carly runs up to it squeeling. Dylan watched and shakes his head.

**I wanna be famous!**

Jack robs Chris's fridge, turns around and Gary is seen holding his hand out.

**I wanna live close to the sun,**

Dee trys rapping but Nicole laughs her head off

**Well pack your backs cause I've already won.**

Alison builds an invention but it fails and explodes. Dusk is seen watching in the background.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way,**

Laura and Lawrence are tied up by chef and He was about to spoonfeed Her.

**I'll get there some day,**

shows all the Teens racing somewhere

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous, (Whistling theme tune,)**

Shows everyone in a circle round the camp fire, Alexis and Andy are about to hold hands but Damian pushes them away from each other.

(Theme tune ends)

"Hey anyone awake yet?" Laura whispered

"Yeah, me" Carly whispered.

"Me too" Maria said quietly.

"Cool, did you hear that Dusk was a Lesbo? I think she changed votes on someone as well," Laura announced.

"Omigosh! Was that why Kate was voted out?" Squeals Carly.

"Yes!" Maria Shouted.

"Can you girls keep it down? I'm trying to get to sleep here!" Alexis said Grumpily.

"Wake up everyone! Challenge time! Come down to the dinner hall!"

Confession Cam:

Laura: Why does Chris want us in the Dinner hall?

Everyone arrived.

"OK, this challenge is an eating challenge! Eat what we give you to win! First round starts now!"

Confession Cam:

Gary: this better be better than chefs cooking!

The first dish that came out was cockroach pizza.

"Are these cockroaches... Alive?" Alexis asked.

"Yup! Start eating!"

On the Leopards,

Jack ate his straight away,

Laura finished hers next.

Carly finished hers.

"Come on Dylan you can do this!" Carly motivating him.

Dylan finished.

Riccardo finished.

It was between Maria and Alexis.

"Come on Alexis!" Andy prompted

"Err... Their on the other side!" Gary moaned.

Alexis finished.

"Maria is out!"

All of the Hyenas had finished.

The next dish was tomato and dolphin soup.

With the Hyenas,

Andy finished his.

Nicole finished hers straight after. "Nice!" Andy complemented.

Alison finished next.

Dee emptied his bowl.

It was between Dusk and Gary. He hadn't touched his at all while Dusk was nearly finished.

"Gary is out!"After that bowl everyone started throwing up everywhere.

"Time for a commercial break while these lot puke."


	9. Cruel Consuming! Episode 4 part 2

"Now this third dish is Ice cream.

Confession Cam:

Jack: cool! If I start a food fight with opposite team, maybe we could win!

The dish was served and Dylan took a bite.

"Aaggh! Its rock hard! I hope I don't get brain freeze!" Dylan mumbled.

"Hah! Its rock hard! I'll throw it at... Andy!" Jack whispered.

Jack picked up his ice 'block' and threw it at Andy.

"Arrgh! Jack! What the heck?" Andy screamed.

"Omigosh! Andy are you OK?" Alexis asked kindly.

Dee saw what Jack did and picked his up and threw it at Jack. Jack ducked and it hit Maria in the face.

"Grr who did that?" Maria growled.

Jack, Alexis, Andy and Dee all sat down quickly. She picked up her ice cream, split it into four peices and threw it at the four. It missed Dee and hit Nicole.

"Ow! Why did you throw it at me!?" Nicole moaned as she picked up a piece of pizza of the floor and threw it at Maria.

Somebody shouted food fight when Gary picked up his bowl and dumped it on Alexis's head.

The fight went on for about another half an hour.

"Stop!" It should of been a half hour show but now I have to edit it! And I'm lazy! Anyway, the Hyenas win since Alison ate the Ice cream." Chris shouted.

Elimination Cam:

Carly: I vote for Jack to be eliminated. And Maria for Boney.

Dylan: Jack is out and Maria is Going Boney.

Alexis: Jack threw Ice cream at Andy! So he's out, Maria for Boney.

Riccardo: Jack is gone and Maria is at Boney

Laura: Bye Jack! See ya later Maria!

Jack: Goodbye Maria and Alexis for boney.

Maria: Alexis is Out. Jack is Boney.

"I have the results! Carly, Dylan, Riccardo, Laura and Alexis. You are safe. The person going home tonight is ... Jack! Maria you are going to Boney!

What will happen next? Who will be eliminated? And who will be evil now both Damian and Jack are gone? All these questions Might be answered on the next episode of Total! Drama! Return to the Island!"


	10. TDRTTI Aftermath! Episode 5

_Aftermath theme tune plays_

"hello and welcome to the Aftermath Episode!" says Lawrence.

"I'm Kate."

"And I'm Lawrence! Chris asked us to host the Aftermath show since we were the most 'useless'. Anyway, we will be having both Damian and Jack since they have been voted out."

"First is... Damian!" Kate introduced. Damian came walking onto the stage with his hands in his pockets.

"So Damian, second one voted off. How does it feel?" Lawrence asked.

"I hate it. I'm going to get revenge on Andy."

"Why? He Didn't do anything, all he did was vote you off but everyone did." Lawrence mentioned.

"He stole my girl."

"You weren't going out with her!" Lawrence shouted.

"Lawrence calm down! Anyway, time to play truth or hammer! Damian, do you still have feelings for Alexis?" Kate questioned.

"No." The hammer swung down.

"Did you like anyone on the Island?"

"Well, Gary was alright."

"How do you feel about Andy?"

"Like I wanna punch him."

"OK... Moving on... Sit down in the peanut gallery."

"Here's our next competitor! Jack!-"

"Save it. No use of talking."

"Well someone in a bad mood. What will cheer you up?" Kate asked

"People getting hurt."

"Good! Its time for 'That's Gonna Leave a Mark!'"

The first clip was Jack throwing a dodgeball at Gary and hitting him in the stomach.

The second was Andy getting cornered by Fang.

The third was Dee tripping over and falling off a cliff on Boney Island.

The fourth was Andy getting hit in the eye by an ice cream block.

The fifth was Chef throwing a Potato at Chris.

"I loved that!" Damian laughed hysterically.

"Jack, your turn for Truth or hammer!" Lawrence Shouted.

"Do you have a crush?"

"No"

"Are you Evil?"

"Yes."

"Did you have any friends on the Island?"

"Yes"

The Hammer Swung Down.

"Dude, you didn't have any friends? that's cold!" Damian said.

"Shut up or you won't have a face." Jack Threatened.

"Are you starting on me?" Damian Started, getting up in Jacks face.

"Yeah actually"

"Guys! Calm Down! No fighting here!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"yeah Jack, no fighting" Damian smirked. Jack Scowled.

"Jack, Join Damian in the peanut gallery" Kate said.

"So that's all we've got for time, today we have had Jack and Damian on the show, next time we will have anyone who will be eliminated in episodes 6, 7, 8 and 9."

"see you guys next time on Total! Drama! Return to the Island! Aftermath!" Lawrence ended.


End file.
